The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems and associated devices and more particularly to an integrated valve and actuator HVAC device with wireless communications and control capabilities.
HVAC actuators are used to operate a wide variety of HVAC components such as air dampers, fluid valves, air handling units, and other components that are typically used in HVAC systems. For example, an actuator can be coupled to a damper, valve, or other movable equipment in a HVAC system and can be used to drive the equipment between an open position and a closed position. An actuator typically includes a motor and a drive device (e.g., a hub, a drive train, etc.) that is driven by the motor and coupled to the HVAC component.
However, many existing HVAC actuators are largely mechanical devices that fail to take advantage of recent advances in processing and wireless communications technology. In particular, current HVAC actuators have failed to capitalize on improvements to embedded microprocessors for circuit boards. These improvements have resulted in control and wireless communications capabilities that may be packaged in form factors small enough to fit within existing actuator housings. It would be advantageous to increase the functionality of HVAC actuator devices. At the same time, it would be advantageous to decrease the overall number of devices a technician must install and maintain in an HVAC system.